The Lost Birchwood: Side Story
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Tresa was brought to the orphanage when she was 2 years old, she has no memory of her parents and now that she is 12 years old she thought her life would just be normal up until she followed Bernice to a tunnel with out the older girl knowing she had been following her the whole time [ Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 ][story on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis &amp; Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf **

**I couldn't help but have this idea pop into my head XD**

**and you will see why it's called a Side Story.**

* * *

[Tresa's Pov]

I was so bored right now, I had nothing to do and plus I had ask Billie and Nixie if they wanted to go play a video game but they said no and that they need to study...figures they don't want to hang out with me and they are the only two girls I know in this orphanage who are my age...

and the reason why they don't want to hang out with me is because I dress different and don't wear the same types of clothes they wear.

right now I'm wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a skull on it and my pants had two rips on the knees looking like a hole  
and there were rips at the ends of the pant leg where the feet come out.

and plug I have a belt with a black heart on it with the words 'Bad Girl' on it in red, so yeah all the kids here think I've become a trouble maker, but I only started to become a trouble maker because how the kids here started to say I was.

the only one who seem to believe I wasn't a bad kid was Bernice who I look up to and she told me what happen to her back at that foster family of hers, well even though she didn't tell Mrs Gray everything because she was afraid to, she seem to trust me not to say a word about it and I haven't gone back on that promise yet and I don't plan to either.

I have my hair dyed a dark blue color with one black streak in the left side of my hair.

my real hair color is not important cause I didn't really like my hair color so I had dyed it the color it is now

even though Mrs Gray didn't much like how I went behind her back and dyed it even after she told me no so many times.

I was in my room right now just thinking about what I should do today since my 'friends' don't seem to want to hang out with me today (or be my friends for that matter apparently.)

just then I hear sounds of a fight coming from outside and I run over to my bedroom door and open it and go out and run to where the fight was coming from and I saw that Bernice and Bobby were fighting

this tends to happen at times but it was Bobby who starts it by picking on one of us younger kids and Bernice has all ways acted like a protector for us because of how Bobby has been.

lucky we only have to put up with him for so long

after I saw they were done fighting I watch as Bobby headed my way and he had that stupid smirk on his face as he looks down at me "well well if it's the little freak, you are lucky I got better things to do right now so you don't have to worry until it's lunch time and then you have to give me all your lunch."he said as he places a hand on my shoulder and push me to the side so he can get through and head off to who knows where.

I decided to go check on Bernice and see if she is doing okay after the fight she and Bobby had.

but when I headed to where Bernice was, I notice she was gone so I decided to head back to my room for a bit but then I heard sounds coming from the kitchen downstairs and when I got there and saw Bernice heading out of the kitchen, I decided to go into the kitchen and see what I can get to eat for a snack.

but when I did I found a note on the fridge left by Bernice saying she was going for a walk to clear her head and will be back later.

a walk sounds good right now, maybe I can go on a walk too and I'm sure Bernice didn't get too far and maybe I can catch up with her before I loose sight of her.

when I went outside after grabbing a bag and placing a lot of snacks in it with some bottles of water and a few small cans of soda.

I headed out and lucky no one seem to notice I had went out or else they would tell on me to Mrs Gray.

when I finally found Bernice she was at the park and I saw her with a baby weasel and feeding it with berries.

she really was great with some animals, once I saw her talk to some cat once which I found really cool

cause it be neat to talk and understand animals.

just then I watch her about to leave the park with the little baby weasel so I followed right behind and saw her stop at some kinda tunnel that kinda look like the same one from that Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie I watched...

even though the younger kids weren't allowed to watch the movie until they were old enough because Mrs Gray said that it had some stuff on it that can't be watch by young eyes, and plus I kinda went behind her back and watch it anyway

so what if I'm 12 years old, I will be 13 years old next year so I would be old enough soon right?

anyway while I was in deep thought about how Mrs Gray's rules about movies back at the orphanage

I started to notice Bernice head in through the tunnel and I couldn't help but be curious to where it might lead to.

so being too curious as I was I decided to head into the tunnel after Bernice

but when I got into the tunnel I couldn't see her any longer and thought that maybe a ghost got her or something

hey this tunnel could have ghosts for all I know

but when I reach the end of the tunnel, what I saw made my jaw drop in pure shock and disbelief

"what the heck?!"I yell as I saw what was in the end of the tunnel was non other then toon town!

don't tell me Bernice went in toon town?! oh man it could take me forever to find her in that crazy town.

I better get started then.

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis &amp; Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**sorry this chapter is short but I will try to make the next chapter longer when I can.**

* * *

[Tresa's Pov]

well I'm totally lost in this crazy toon town that much can be clear

and I'm having a hard time trying to find Bernice is all this madness

I been here for like days and I hadn't been able to find that tunnel that I came out of and brought me into toon town.

so far I found another tunnel that leads to the human world that wasn't where I and Bernice are from.

everything was like old school like just like it was in the movie...

it turn out there was more than one tunnel, and I couldn't go back through the other tunnel I came out of because I can't find it

so I been heading out the other tunnel to head to the other human world that takes place in like 1947 and went to get some food.

though since I didn't have any money on me so I had to snatch some food from someone's plate at that place that woman name Dolores (who is Eddie's girlfriend...) works at and no one has caught me so far and I made sure no one saw me as I sneak out with the food that I took off of those guys plates of food.

I found myself a little hideout to where I would eat my food.

it was a old factory that was the same one where Doom was dipped, so yes I was in the Acme Factory

I was siting on the floor and taking a big bite out of a chicken sandwich.

so I'm kinda now going to stay in the Acme Factory now until I find Bernice and bring her back with me.

that is if I can find her...after I finish my sandwich I headed up the stairs that leads to the office that Jessica was being ask questions by those cops.

I open the door to the office and I head inside and next I went to the other door that was in the room and then after I open that door I went inside and saw a bed.

yeah this office has it's own bedroom to which is lucky for me because I need some place to sleep while I'm here.

**to be continued**


End file.
